


Delicious

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip Tucker is the apple of his lover's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "delicious" in the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

From head to toe and front to back, Trip Tucker was the apple of his lover’s eye. Sunlight glinting off golden hair. Warm skin darkened to the color of honey by a week’s leave spent playing on the beach. The pale, smooth area barely concealed by the blue Speedo. Water droplets taking meandering paths down crisply defined muscle planes after a dunk in the ocean. The lazy drawl that spoke of apple brown betty, peach cobbler and pecan pie. Sweet lips and even spicier kisses. The unique scent that filled the cabana. 

Yes, Trip Tucker was one big Golden Delicious.


End file.
